


表里不一

by buyao



Category: all洛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buyao/pseuds/buyao
Kudos: 7





	表里不一

世界上总有很多人表里不一。

比如张颜齐，明明看上去是个成熟稳重、通透到随时可以给你讲一堆大道理的良性rapper，私底下却耍着包括周震南在内的许多个男朋友，在性事上浪荡且无自制力。

对此焉栩嘉本没有太大异议，觉得也许是地下rapper的性向与癖好都与众不同罢了，最多在这位哥哥用自己那带一点点颓废的音色开始“鸡汤演讲”时翻个白眼。

直到有一次独自练习完在洗手间撞见张颜齐和何洛洛偷情。

恰好那天洗手间的灯是坏的，焉栩嘉透过虚掩的门从窗外照进来的朦胧月光里看见两个纠缠在一起的身影。他听见独属于何洛洛的呻吟声，像极了一只被抓住耳朵的幼兔从喉咙里发出的“哼哼”。

那个体形高大一些的人将何洛洛摁在大理石质的洗手台上，硬挺的性器在他高高翘起的白嫩屁股中进出，黑暗里露出奶白色的肌肤显得格外诱人。

焉栩嘉鬼使神差地挪不开脚步。

按理来说，未成年确实没资格偷窥别人的香艳情事，更何况还是自己的队友哥哥。

但他第一次有点替周震南抱不平。

张颜齐这个男人，喜欢把主意打到家门口，平时老是吃不饱。

焉栩嘉明白这是男性尤其是成年男性的合理诉求，因为自己也会反锁好门偷偷看限制级影片。

只是现在看来，屏幕上那些胸大腿长的妖艳女郎好像还比不上何洛洛软软的几声叫唤。

这样一想，他又觉得何洛洛也表里不一得很。

仗着一张漂亮脸蛋到处招惹身边的人，对看得上的都笑眼弯弯，嘴里不停问着“为什么”，像什么也不会的小孩子一脸天真无邪地盯着你，稍微有点眼神交汇或身体接触，就会下蛊让你陷落。

焉栩嘉实在想象不出，呆萌傻楞的何洛洛，在床上是怎样放浪不羁地做爱。

但是能和张颜齐搞在一起的人，绝对不会简单。

当天晚上，焉栩嘉就做了个梦，梦里那个操何洛洛的人变成了自己，狰狞的性 器在粉嫩的小 穴里插 弄，搅拌出好多淫 水，他还强迫何洛洛抬高屁股，用满是情欲的嗓音喊自己哥哥。

这时候离十八岁还有一个月，焉栩嘉无奈地意识到自己的性向发生了改变。

从前春梦里漂亮惹人的女孩变成了漂亮惹人的哥哥，何洛洛是罪魁祸首。

//

做偶像歌手的好处除了受人追捧好像并无其他。

焉栩嘉讨厌化妆、讨厌灼眼的镁光灯，因为那些化学物质与夺目的灯光掩饰了太多丑恶不堪的现实，被用来欺骗单纯到愚昧的little fans。

但是看别人化妆又不同。

比如何洛洛。

苏杭长大的小孩大概都透着一股水灵劲，体现在何洛洛精致好看的眉眼上。下垂眼尾涂染一点点粉色腮红，就会漂亮成浸水的花瓣，镜头下无辜魅惑得浑然天成。

为此焉栩嘉常常盯着镜头里的何洛洛出神，耀眼的灯光照在他身上，在触碰不到的晶体屏幕里令人目眩神迷且难自拔。

他第一次知道，有种美丽是可以超越性别的。

虽然那个男孩剪着利落的短发，五官线条硬朗分明，可是你望着那双水汪汪的温柔眼眸，一定还是会心甘情愿地跌落进去。

何洛洛大概知晓自己的魅力所在，所以才会无所顾忌地挥霍给每一个人看。他永远在等待，在蛰伏，像路边最显眼的一朵娇嫩玫瑰，等穿着金色长靴的王子来吻醒易碎的灵魂。

焉栩嘉不甘心的是，在自己到达之前，玫瑰被别人采撷去了。

所以他在某一天表演完毕愤怒地将何洛洛从化妆师手里抢走，推到狭窄密闭的更衣间里。

『怎么了?』何洛洛仰起那张妆只卸到一半的脸蛋，淡粉色的眼影被湿纸巾晕染开，有种怪异的美丽。

焉栩嘉很轻易地被那幅淡然戏谑的神情激怒，他欺身吻上那双唇，但不幸尝到了对方还未洗掉的工业口红的味道。

有点苦，所以他被迫提前终止这个粗鲁的吻，委屈地皱眉舔了舔嘴角。

何洛洛只是笑嘻嘻地看着焉栩嘉，无辜地眨眼，甚至抬手圈住他的脖子，故意贴近问:『你不喜欢我的吻我吗？』他说话时嘴角是翘起的，在试衣间暗黄的灯下一张一合，露出的一点点雪白牙齿像海边罕见的贝壳。

焉栩嘉怀疑何洛洛会什么奇怪的魔法，会让人停止思考，退化成原始兽类，会把空气变得过分暧昧，烧开平淌的血液……

他从来不压抑内心想法，尤其是对蓄意而为者。

于是再一次低头吻住，毫无章法地掠夺。

『张颜齐是怎么操你的?』焉栩嘉把何洛洛反摁在墙上，抬起一条腿方便后入的姿势，肉刃每刺入一次就恶狠狠地问一句。

何洛洛当然不会回答，他本来也不是擅长表达的人，很多话是无法用语言形容的，譬如他奇怪乖张的美丽，譬如焉栩嘉固执薄情的喜欢。

这世界上所有人都有七情六欲，何洛洛只是泛滥过剩。曾经有队友一边摇头一边评价他:『善良又博爱，可惜是笨蛋 』。

那没什么，谁不喜欢笨蛋呢？好看又好骗的笨蛋。

焉栩嘉箍住何洛洛纤细过头的腰，往那能溺死人的温热小 穴里冲撞，最后射出来还得腾出一只手让何洛洛咬住，以免被精 液烫到嗷叫的猫咪引来旁人注意。

他也会心疼地吻何洛洛精致漂亮的蝴蝶骨，舔掉对方情动的眼泪，有一刹那觉得自己爱上了这个还不属于他的人。

//

做过之后关系就十分不同了，好像有了什么不得了的资本。

当张颜齐半夜敲何洛洛房门的时候，焉栩嘉会冷着脸给他开门，用高大的身体挡住对方往屋内窥探的目光，然后挤出生硬又勉强的笑容给哥哥看，意思是某人已经被预定了，今日无空。

焉栩嘉当然不敢占着何洛洛。

他好像还未曾占有过什么，特别是像何洛洛这种简单又危险的人物，虽然他真的很想占有。

何洛洛是属于他自己的，所以出现在谁的怀里也不奇怪，在那些自由主义作祟的时候，焉栩嘉只能做个看客，看夏之光把他娇嫩的小玫瑰抱进被窝里，隔绝掉外界的干扰，也许在亲吻他柔软的嘴唇，也许在抚摸他光滑的脊背，也许在啃咬他雪白的大腿内侧……或者像自己一样，恶狠狠地、狡诈地顶撞何洛洛，把他干得又痛又爽，哭着求饶。

焉栩嘉觉得有些东西在生根发芽，他居然对某人起了占有欲。

他开始变着法地折磨何洛洛，他的小哥哥。

床上，电脑桌，窗台，浴室，试衣镜……每个地方，每个工具都成了做爱的绝佳辅助。

他像张颜齐和夏之光一样，都喜欢弄哭何洛洛，因为漂亮眼睛很适合掉眼泪，就像宝石一样，水盈盈的眸子看着你会将性致放大无数倍。

但是等到一切都结束，焉栩嘉喘息待定，从何洛洛黏腻湿漉的颈窝里抬起头，知道又一场盛宴结束了。

床上的事，没人当真。

他无论如何也变不成何洛洛的哥哥，那些利用情欲逼迫说出口的喜欢都是假的，焉栩嘉心知肚明得很。

唯一值得庆幸的是，何洛洛目前好像并未对谁动心。

虽然张颜齐千方百计地哄骗，用最擅长的谎话勾引，虽然夏之光霸道强硬地攻占，把一颗心掏出来给他看……

何洛洛只会说一句『都是笨蛋。』

就像童话世界里娇蛮的公主，踩着一万朵玫瑰走过去，戴上她的小皇冠，对所有人抱怨王座太硬，糖果硌牙，让你难堪。

当然，也许这不是他的本意，一个善良博爱的小孩，说的话没人听，也没人信。

但没有人配得上何洛洛也是真的，尤其是先动心者。

先动心者先输掉，这是万古不变的定理。

焉栩嘉不得不心疼自己。

对于何洛洛不过是肉体加初恋的关系，后者还是单方面的，改成暗恋比较合适。可惜十七岁的第一次倾慕确确实实给了他漂亮惹人的小哥哥，无法反驳。

//

夏之光对何洛洛感兴趣的理由大部分来自soul

seduction。

因为他们都喜欢在白天看恐怖片，喜欢吃奇奇怪怪的糖果，喜欢夜深人静时自言自语，以及特别爱肢体接触。

最重要的一点，夏之光觉得何洛洛天真明媚的笑容下隐藏着孤单的灵魂，需要一个相对热闹的灵魂来补救。

所以一开始试探，他先学着张颜齐说些不着调的情话，常常戴着显成熟金框眼镜，靠过去时嘴角暗含刻意，动作生疏又算计已久，然后发现没什么用。

何洛洛不喜欢张颜齐，或者说他不喜欢任何人。

所以夏之光干脆把自己完完全全暴露出来，他的热切，他的偏执，他的孤独，他的欲望……统统塞给何洛洛看，以为这样也许有效得多。

没想到何洛洛根本不会拒绝别人。

夏之光要吻他的嘴唇，何洛洛就闭上眼睛仰头，像乖乖小孩，听从摆布。

夏之光要插 进他的穴里，何洛洛就张开腿咬着手指接纳，绝不反抗 ……

只有心底明白，到底谁在操控谁。

他，他们，无止境陷落在那双眼里，挣扎不出光亮，被拽进深渊，最后心甘情愿地坠下去，坠下去。

谁又肯放手呢?

谁又肯表里如一地说爱呢?

//

爱他吧，别妄想占有他。

——end


End file.
